The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
“Power-on upshift” means shifting into a higher gear while a driver depresses an accelerator pedal. Additionally, “torque phase” refers to the process of controlling the two clutches of a DCT in such a way that the torque of a disengaging clutch is decreased whereas the torque of an engaging clutch is correspondingly increased in order to perform shifting. The torque phase is also referred to as “torque handover”.
When such a torque phase finishes, the engine speed, which has changed along with the speed of the disengaging input shaft until the end of the torque phase, departs therefrom and changes to the speed of an engaging input shaft, which is set to a target gear level, whereby actual shifting is performed. This process is also called an “inertia phase”.